Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by MystifiedMischief
Summary: Jenna and Alaric are off to their honeymoon and with Jeremy away and Elena's slip-up at the reception, she's going to need someone to keep an eye on her for the next 2 weeks. Fortunately for her, it's Damon Salvatore. How will these two showstoppers interact under one roof with no one but each other?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**As usual, I do not own TVD or whatever I'm supposed to say. I kind of forgot. HEHE. That's what happens when you've been away as long as I have.**

 **It's been a while, huh. 3 years? Hmm. I've had this story for quite some time, just never got around to it. But here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to let me know =)**

* * *

 **Elena:**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled across the room.

"No, I'm not! Now listen to me!" Jenna screamed back.

"Your babysitter will be coming in less than twenty minutes. However, I have to leave with Alaric for our honeymoon."

"For God's sake, Jenna. I'm almost nineteen years old!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you are and yet you managed to almost ruin my wedding. You were too busy getting drunk to notice the fire on the tablecloth."

I paused, thinking of some way to reply. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I already said I was sorry. I didn't mean to bring trouble."

Jenna lowered her voice and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to but I'm not going to risk it. I promised your parents your safety and two weeks without both Jeremy and me is just too much to risk. I need to know you're safe." She placed a kiss on my forehead before reaching for the door.

"Jenna, I hope you have fun," I replied with a slight smile.

"I will. Listen to Damon, alright," she responded before shutting the door behind her.

My thoughts swirled. _Damon? Damon Salvatore. No, of course not. He wouldn't be my babysitter. Jenna isn't that cruel._

"Wait, Jenna!" I screamed for her, but I was too late.

Ten minutes had passed when I heard the doorbell.

"Coming," I yelled from the kitchen.

I ran towards the door with a glass of water in my hand. I unlocked the three deadbolts, opened the door, and felt my hand slip. The glass came crashing to the floor causing an explosion of glass shards and a puddle of water.

Damon _Salvatore_ stood before me. His five foot ten stature, smoldering gaze, and sly smirk was the same. His hair still looked as if he just woke up and yet he managed to work it. A five o'clock shadow may make other men look older and less appealing but it made his jawline more prominent and emphasized his eyes and smile. His charm just radiated. Plus, it seems he's managed to become even more alluring, if that's even possible.

Dark charcoal jeans, simple white tee, and a jet-black leather jacket hugged his built structure. It's amazing how he could easily pull off such a simple outfit.

I stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. I looked at him, then back at the vision on the floor. _Oh God, what did I just do? I'm so lame. Way to make an impression. Crap. Do I greet him or do I clean the floor?_

He leaned on his knees, exposing a preview of his chest. Damon started to gather the shards gently into his hands. His face showed an expression of worry. I mimicked his movements and began to collect the pieces.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop it," I stumbled through my words.

He let out a soft chuckle. "No need to apologize. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied without making eye contact.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to thrown away the shards I had picked up. I grabbed a towel and hand vacuum for the spill and invisible pieces.

We sat on the kitchen table, trying to discuss the situation. I tried to focus on his words, but couldn't. His slightest movements had my heart pounding.

He'd give a delicate smile each time he finished his sentences. He'd look at me with those ocean-colored eyes. He'd lick his pink lips before speaking and have my mind swirl with indecent thoughts.

I thought of feeling his tongue playing with mine, his slight grin appearing as he's on top of me, and his deep gaze locking on mine as we become one. My thoughts travelled to fantasyland.

"Jenna thought you needed a supervisor, and I guess that's me." I snapped back to reality as he continued the conversations.

"Do _you_ think I need one?" I asked as bait.

"Well, not exactly but from the scene at the reception, I might be wrong."

His reply caused the hope I felt to sink. "Oh," was all I could mutter.

The reception last week was horrible. I was enormously happy for Jenna and Alaric but the reception had ruined my mood. I was filled with envy and anger after seeing Damon surrounded by girls. I had hoped to have a dance with him and maybe even take my chance, but the women were all over him that night. I couldn't do anything.

All the women around him were his age and there I was, a teenager who was eight years younger. I was nothing but a child to him. His best friend's somewhat step-child. I thought if I'd drink, it'd help him see me as an adult, or at least drown my sorrows but instead I ruined part of Jenna's happiest day and embarrassed myself while I was at it.

He must have felt the disappointment in my voice because he gave me a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I'm not some strict parent who has their kids home by 6. I just need you to know the consequences of your action and to try to be more careful."

"Does that mean I can go to the party tomorrow night?" I asked with a glimpse of hope.

"No, actually, it doesn't." I slumped back onto my chair as he crushed my hopes.

"Why not?" I asked like a brat.

"Because you might just end up drunk once again," he reasoned.

"I won't. Something just pissed me off that night!"

"And what was that?"

I didn't have the guts to tell him he was the reason. Seeing him with other girls had my blood boiling and drinking was the only way I could think of. "Never mind," I retreated.

Of all people, Jenna had to choose _Damon!_ She really wants me to behave, if she was persistent enough to assign Damon to me. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, but before I went for my bed I noticed a post-it note on my door.

 _Happy early birthday. Have FUN with Damon but behave! –Jenna_

I scoffed. Jenna didn't get Damon here to babysit me; she wanted me to take this opportunity to finally get his attention and I fully intend to do so.

The first day with him was torturous. I couldn't help but try to attract him. First, I used my slim figure and used my cute pajama shorts and a black tank top that showed just enough cleavage to have a boy begging for me. When he spotted me in my attire, he took no notice and ignored me. I flaunted my back and chest, but he didn't even give me a second glance.

What's made matters worse was his effect on me. Instead of me attracting him, he attracted me. I notices his every move and couldn't stop thinking of him.

During dinner, we simply ate his home cooked meal as we watched TV. I hadn't noticed what were watching because all I paid attention to was him. He was dressed in his black muscle shirt and comfy sweats. His shirt, exposing all the bumps and curves of his chest, hugged his bulging muscles.

I tried to inch my knee closer to his but when I was finally able to, he stood up and retreated to put his plate on the sink. I followed him, trying to get another feel of him. As I placed my plate into the sink, I caressed his arm with mine.

When I did he moved again. I knew I couldn't have him. He was far out my league.

I left for my room and my thoughts were filled with a replay of the day. Images of his slight smile, his exposed skin, and his hard body were stuck in my head. I felt myself dampen at the thought. My panties began to slicken in my excitement.

I closed my eyes as I slipped a hand beneath the silky shorts. I inserted my finger into my slippery self. I imagined Damon. I slipped out of my shorts and let my mind go wild. He slowly licked his bottom lip before biting it. A cocky smirk curled onto his face.

I began to get wetter and wetter. Just the thought of him could make me climax. I arched my back and took myself deeper. I bit my lip to prevent any loud sounds to escape. As the images became hotter so did I. I had to release my orgasm and my moans.

* * *

 **Damon:**

Elena brushed her skin against mine and caused sweet shivers all over my body. I had to retreat before she saw the bulge in my pants.

What was she thinking wearing the shortest shorts a girl can ever own and a black tank top that had me hard just at the glimpse of it. As soon as I saw her, I had to avert my eyes to prevent my already hard cock to become harder. I didn't dare take a chance and catch a second glimpse because I knew I would take her right then and there.

As soon as she left the kitchen, I felt the urge to follow her without knowing a thing to say. I stood by the slightly open door, trying to think of an excuse to talk and see her again. But my thoughts clouded as soon as I heard moans.

I peered into the door and saw her. Her eyes were closed, her back arched, and her shorts gone. I saw her hand moving as her fingers teased her. Her nipples poked out of her shirt and it almost spilled out of the fabric.

The bulge in my pants grew and hardened. Her moans did me no justice. Imagining her screaming under me popped into my mind and that did it. I had to release the wild animal in my pants.

I loosened my pants and released the hard length. I stroked it as I continued watching her pleasure herself. Her moans and each movement made me harder and harder. My dick was slick with cum. I had to leave before I was discovered.

I quietly ran to the guest room and finished what I had started. I caressed my cock and visualized the scene I had seen only moments ago.

* * *

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Let me know what you thought of it. I know it wasn't great but it was something and I thought I'd give FanFiction another shot.**

 **I will continue this depending on the reviews. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing

**I don't own Vampire Diaries. This is a short chapter. A quick teaser. I hope you enjoy, please let me know.**

* * *

 **Elena** :

I shot straight up at the buzzing of my phone. It was 9am and I had forgotten to turn off my unnecessary alarms. With the adrenaline already rushing through my body, my mind refused to sleep, so I got up to brush my teeth and lazily entered the shower. In the midst of my shower, Nelly Furtado suddenly rang in my head and so I closed my eyes, danced and sang,

I attempted to swing my lips languidly just as she had in her video, except I, of course, performed my horribly and clumsily and stumbled on the wet floor of the bathtub. Nevertheless, I continued the song, enjoying the wake-me-up feel

"Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?"

All of a sudden, a faint rhyme accompanied the water.

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want and I got what you need."

I hurriedly opened the curtain and found him, at the bathroom sink, turned around staring at me. He smiled, the signature smirk I love so much.

"DAMON!" I had completely forgotten he was here. My cheeks flushed red at the thought of him hearing my scratchy singing voice.

"What?"

"Why are you here, in my bathroom!?"

"Well, I forgot to pack a toothbrush and I went to you to ask for one and I heard you singing and thought I'd accompany you," he smiled again. He took a step towards me and slyly asked, "Would you also like me to accompany you in there?"

Completely forgetting I was absolutely naked, I held the curtain much tighter around me. I felt a ring loosen, a loud thud, and a pang against my head.

"Ooooow," I groaned as I felt the bathtub beneath my head.

Damon rushed over, trying to stifle a laugh as he turned off the water before reaching for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked half concerned and half amused.

"Yeah," I responded before I quickly sat up, covering myself with the shower curtain. My head spun, forcing me to revert back to the position I had fallen. "Nope, nope I'm not okay."

He was on the side of the bathtub, kneeling close to me. "Okay, first lets get this curtain off you," he said as he took my towel and covered me with it while I embarrassedly pushed the curtain off of me. "Now, slowly this time, sit up and let's get you out of here."

With the towel, draped over my front, I stood up and felt dizziness overcome me but was able to get one foot out of the bathtub. He held my hand and my bare back as I attempted to fully step out of the bathtub. I found my foot caught on the ledge, forcing me to falter and land on his arm and shoulder.

I giggled, not understanding the situation. "Sorry, god, I'm so clumsy."

"Yes you are," he smiled back. "But I got you."

I had my right arm holding my towel vertically, covering only my front side, and my other on his shoulder. His arms kept me steady until I processed his warm touch on my back and realized my behind was completely visible. I pushed off him and turned to face him. With my butt facing the other way, I slowly backed away out of the restroom.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD," I muttered to myself. "Wait, stay there. I need to cover up," I yelled back at him.

He exited the bathroom in a quick stride, catching me tucking the towel end around me. "I said wait."

"Relax," he had his arms up, giving me the surrender pose. "I'm just going to go downstairs and get you an ice pack. Go get dressed."

 **Damon:**

I strode down the stairs, chuckling to myself at the image of her slowly backing away with nothing but a slim towel covering her. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the blue ice pack and filled it with crushed ice.

I was at the doorway, when I saw her back turned to me, shimming down a plain white tee. There are very few girls, I know who could rock a simple outfit of blue denim shorts and a plain tee, and Elena is definitely one of them.

"Here, I got your ice pack."

"Ah, thank you."

She sat on the foot of her bed as I stood in front of her. "Better?"

"Much better," she replied. "Anyway, did you find a toothbrush?"

"I did, right in the drawer where you keep other things," I returned, slyly.

Her head shot up at me, eyes wide opened, and blood rushing through her cheeks once more. "Oh my god, no. No. No. It's not what you think. It's not like I've used any of those," she stuttered.

"Ah, so you're saying you don't use condoms at all?" I retorted, knowing full well that she wasn't that irresponsible. But the nasty thought of her having sex with someone else other than me flitted across my mind.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I meant that I haven't had…" she stopped and muttered, "In a while, that is."

So she's not a virgin, but she isn't seeing anyone or at least she hasn't had sex with someone "in a while". A pang of jealousy ran through me, but I chose to ignore it and just felt relieved. Happily knowing this new information, I arched my brows and smirked at her.

"Uhm, aaaaanyway! I'm starving, let's go grab breakfast," she almost yelled.

Her hair was still drenched and a faded red began to appear as her white shirt became transparent from dampness. I couldn't let others see her like this; I was too selfish for that.

"It may be a bit cold, why don't you grab a jacket or something," I suggested

She rushed into her closet and grabbed a red flannel; she quickly put it on and hurried me out of her room. "Alright, let's go. I'm starving!"

* * *

 **How was it? Be honest. This story doesn't have the best writing, mostly because I'm currently in summer school so I can't focus on this as much as I want, but I hope it was still to your liking. Reviews would be wonderful :) Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scotch

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **Let me know your thoughts. I appreciate the reviews~**

* * *

 **Damon:**

When we arrived at Mystic Grill, this blonde-haired, blue-eyed stranger immediately came to give Elena a tight embrace.

"Hey, Matt!" Elena gleamed.

"Hey, Gilbert. It's been a while," he returned as he held her by her shoulder at arms length.

"Yeah, two days sure is a long time," Elena commented.

"Ahem," I butted in.

"Oh! Matt this is Damon, my…Alaric's best friend. The best man at the wedding," she introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Matt Donovan." He reached his hand out for mine. Been Elena's friend and more," he said as he gave her a cheeky smile. I tightened my grasp on him before he let go. "Anyway, I'll just get you seated right here," he said as he led us to a red leather bound booth. "What drinks do you guys want to start off with?"

"Water," Elena answered.

"Scotch, for me." _And more? Is he her first? You've got to be kidding me!_

"Damon, it's barely 10:30," Elena couldn't believe what I had just said, but I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

We were at the door when she announced, "Alright, give me the keys," with her hand out to me.

"What? Why?"

"You drank 4 glasses of Scotch and it's not even noon yet. Give me the keys."

"C'mon, Elena," I tried with a smirk, but I knew she was adamant on getting the keys.

She grabbed the keys from my hand and I didn't fight it. She was right to take them from me. Yes, I can hold my alcohol but with anger over this Matt Donovan jock, I wasn't sure if I could focus on the road.

Elena drove carefully through the crowded streets of the center of Mystic Falls. She occasionally had to smile to the acquaintances as they spotted her, delivering her kindness to those knew her.

"Why don't we go grocery shopping? I want to buy a couple things," she suggested. I gladly agreed.

While Elena strolled on around the aisles of vegetables and fruits and added a couple of things onto the cart, I ventured off and looked for the frozen food section. I came back with an armful of frozen foods and ice cream.

She looked at me in disbelief and humor, "Are you serious?"

"What?" I defended.

"Nope. Nope. Luckily for you I am capable of making decent meals. We are not settling for these frozen goods."

"Ah, see you admit they're 'good',"

"I'll take care of dinner. Put these back; all except the ice cream, of course. And while you're at it, get some ice cream cones," she ordered.

 **Elena:**

The house looked so empty without Jenna, Alaric or Jeremy. It felt weird. Luckily for me, Damon was here. But for the life of me, I cannot, act normal around him.

Once we set the groceries into their appropriate destinations, I folded up the paper bags and somehow got a paper cut. I sucked in a breath of air in response to the sharp sting.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Damon asked as soon as he heard me.

"Nothing, it's just a paper cut."

"Where do you keep your bandages," he questioned. He returned back from the end of the kitchen with a small first aid kit and tended to my tiny wound.

"Damon, don't worry about it. It's just a paper cut."

He ignored me continued to sanitize it before wrapping it with a Band-Aid. And to my surprise he ended his caring with a light kiss over the wound.

 _What was that?! Oh my god, he just kissed me…well my finger…indirectly through my Band-Aid. But nevertheless, he kissed me. Calm down, Elena. Don't think too much of it._

"Let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I think it'll be nice to stay out for the day."

Without hesitation, I grabbed the keys and followed him to the door. I couldn't reject his suggestion knowing it was what was best for me. I couldn't be stuck with him alone in the house again without being a complete love struck fool.

We walked around town, window shopping and visited local shops. The day went by quickly and without us realizing, dinnertime was coming near, suggesting an end to our day out.

I placed the pan of lasagna into the oven as Damon finished setting up the table.

"So what should we do for the next 30 to 40 minutes," I asked.

"Does that Nintendo 64 in the living room still work?" Damon replied with a knowing smile.

They rushed to the living room as if kids again, eager to play Mario Kart.

"No! Damn it! I hate the red shell!" I yelled after having just gotten hit.

"Ha! Look who's first place now."

I jabbed his elbow to purposely jerk his hand. He returned the playful act and with both of us having rivaled against computer players, too; we lost to Peach and her plentiful supply of banana peels. "I'm still second though!" he boasted. "Alright, next loser has to wash the dishes."

"Deal."

We underestimated our skills against the expert level computers and ended up losing again. "Okay, we both lost so I guess we're both washing the dishes," he laughed.

"Yeah, but I was at least in fifth and you were sixth, so I dry and you wash."

"Fine." And as if with perfect timing, the timer rang and we set out the lasagna to cool as we grabbed ourselves drinks; mine, a hearty glass of cold water and his was another glass of Scotch.

"You missed a spot," I pointed out playfully.

"Seriously, again?" he asked, frustrated with his lack of success in scrubbing the dishes as he grabbed the plate from me.

I pointed out the tiny residue, purposely annoying him. He scrubbed harder where I had pointed and accidentally splashed soap and bubbles onto my face. "Damon!" I giggled. I flicked my fingers onto his face. He placed the plate down onto the bubbly water and grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew it onto my face. I gasped in shock and attacked him by rubbing my soapy hands onto his cheeks and he reciprocated by doing the same.

We were now inches apart, laughing at our childish behavior. My cheeks flushed with soap on my face and water splashed all over my shirt. His face was covered in bubbles and hair drenched in soapy water.

When we finally felt our laughter die down, he rubbed his soapy hands onto his pants to rid of its bubbles and gently rubbed away the bubbles covering my face. He cupped my cheeks and brushed his thumb over my lips. I kept my gaze on his and his steadied onto my lips.

Before I knew it his lips replaced his thumb and caressed over mine. I opened my mouth and let his tongue gain entry. He repositioned his hands and placed one on my waist and the other through my hair.

I succumbed to his delight and returned the kiss. I placed my hands on the nape of his neck and combed my hand through his hair, grasping it to bring him closer her. _Was this really happening? God, please don't let this be a dream._

He continued to ravish me and I didn't object. I couldn't. He slowly placed his hand beneath my shirt and lifted it over my head. There I was exposed to him. I felt vulnerable, and so I followed his steps and lifted his shirt over his head and was comfortable. We were both exposed.

His toned body glistened from the water that had seeped through his shirt and I couldn't resist exploring it. As I did, he took me by the waist and hoisted me atop the kitchen counter where he stood in between my legs. I felt a hard composure poking my core. I couldn't believe it. Damon Salvatore, The Damon Salvatore, I've been pining over was hard for me.

The room was filled with soft moans and tiny groans as we continued our skin-to-skin interaction. With his hands brushing the straps of my bras off my shoulders, I shivered in excitement. Damon was leaving a trail of kisses towards my chest when I leaned back and pushed the faucet on, breaking the silence.

Aif I had switched him off instead, he quickly backed off and seemed alarmed at what had just happened.

"Damon?" I asked worried that he regrets what had just happened.

And as if nothing did happen, he grabbed our shirts from the floor and replied, "We should get cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4: Sinister

**Hi guys! Sorry this one took so long! Thank you for being patient and supportive! Please review! I really appreciate it. They're what keep me going!**

* * *

 **Damon:**

What was I thinking? How could I just kiss her like that?! She's not even nineteen yet.

She grabbed her shirt from my hands and bolted towards her room. I couldn't blame her; I probably scared her off. I headed towards the guest room in the opposite direction of the upstairs and turned on the shower. The cold shower relaxed me from the tension building up inside of me.

I stepped out into the kitchen ready to clean up the mess we had left earlier. The floor shined from the dishwater we had splashed across the room and the sink was still filled with dishes soaking in soap. I started by mopping up the floor to rid of the slippery mess before I addressed the dishes. As I placed the last plate onto the drying rack I heard her footsteps going my direction. A surge of panic ran through me, and the dish almost slipped through my hands. Luckily it didn't shatter as it clanked the other plates but it did make an embarrassingly loud clatter.

"Damon," she sounded surprised.

Elena stood in front of me with a towel in her hands drying her brown locks.

"Hey," I awkwardly responded.

She moved towards me and grabbed a glass from the cabinet near me. "Excuse me." She headed towards the fridge and helped herself to a cold glass of water, all the while avoiding eye contact.

It was hard to think that not an hour ago, she was on this countertop I was now leaning against, bare and locking lips with mine. Her cold composure shook me.

"Look, Elena. About earlier…" I paused not sure what to say.

"Damon, let's just pretend it never happened," she filled in.

A dagger shot me straight through the chest. And five more followed.

"I've already forgotten about it."

I tossed around, trying desperately to find a comfortable position but I knew it wasn't what I needed. I needed a hug, a kiss, anything from Elena aside from 'I've already forgotten about it.' How trivial could it have really been to her to shrug it off so easily?

I snuck into Elena's bathroom and treated myself to a cold shower.

"Hello?" she directed towards me. "Damon?"

I peeked my head out of the curtain she must have replaced from yesterday, "Good morning."

"What are you doing in my shower?"

"Well, I ran out of shampoo so I took the liberty of showering in here."

Before she could reply I raised my eyebrow and smiled, "Would you like to join me?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks, giving her a red glow, "No!" She shut the door behind her and I finished washing up with a smile on my face.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbed one of her towels and dried myself off. I wrapped it loosely around my waist and walked out of the bathroom with the other towel from the hanging bar, drying my hair. She turned around, stunned at my bare chest.

I slowly walked to her, leaned near and with my lips to her ear, I whispered, "All yours."

 **Elena:**

I strode down the stairs and heard sizzling and whistling. It was Damon. Cooking.

"I thought you couldn't cook?"

"Breakfast is a definite can do." He flipped a pancake onto a plate and handed it to me. "Bon appetit."

I looked at my plate and found a crooked smiley face made out of chocolate chips on the off center of my pancakes. "It's harder than it looks, okay," he defended.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

We ate breakfast, avoiding the subject of yesterday in hopes to not mention last night's event. He probably regretted it and I didn't want to think of that.

However, this morning was a delightful surprise. He appeared before me with his chest bare once again with it glistening from clean water. I was too stunned to even say a word once I saw him. I mean how could I? This guy was screaming sexiest man alive and I had bed hair and morning breath.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked.

"Want to watch a scary movie?" he suggested. "Sinister 2 is out, I think."

"I haven't watched a scary movie in a while but I did like the concept of Sinister, so sure why not," I replied, not wanting to admit that the first installment had me terrified for a whole week.

We arrived at the theater about half an hour before the movie was scheduled to start. We sat in the middle of one of the back rows and awaited the start of the movie. Damon delighted himself to popcorn and I with a large cup of ICEE.

Ten minutes before the previews began I rushed over to the bathroom to relieve my bladder of the large ICEE. When I came back a group of quite good-looking guys sat in the same row, the one next to my seat was particularly handsome. As I made my way through them I stumbled over one of their feet and almost fell on the guy near my seat. Damon stood up ready to catch me, but he was two seats too far to do so, instead the guy caught me and helped me back to my feet.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I cried. "Thank you. So sorry."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." I sat back down onto my seat with my heart thumping from what just happened.

Damon continued to look at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The trailers of upcoming movies began and of course they had to screen other scary movies. I fidgeted around my seat, unable to find comfort or lower my frightened senses. As suspenseful scenes appeared every now and then I turned my head away from Damon, trying not to inch uncomfortable close for him.

The music grew louder, and suddenly silence as it made the audience hold in their breath for the thrill. When the creature appeared I screamed embarrassingly loud. I heard Damon and the stranger next to me stifle a giggle. I looked up and found the stranger looking at me in an amused way.

Embarrassed, I whispered, "Don't laugh at me," which only made him laugh more. I fixed my position and looked straight, attempting to appear unaffected by the movie.

When the scene went from light to dark again, I found myself shake in anxiety of its next thrill. To my surprise, Damon lifted up the armrest separating us and inched closer to me as he wrapped his arm toward me, forcing me to bury my face onto him when the suspenseful music began its cue. I succumbed to this surprising act of intimacy and melted into his arms. The warmth of his hold kept me from shivering in fear. His enchanting scent lingered on his chest and all of a sudden the fear lessened.

It may have been the distraction or the fact that I felt safer with him, but either way I was glad to have this moment with him. "Thank you," I whispered to which I got a smile.

Damon and I came home after another long day out. Damon helped me fix up dinner and we ate within the hour. When we finished a sudden air of awkwardness came when we realized that it was time to do the dishes. Memories from yesterday's night came and I wasn't sure how to act.

"I…I'll wash the dishes tonight," I offered.

"No, it's okay. I got it." He stood up and began to wash the dishes.

"Okay, I'll clean up, then."

The night was coming to a close when we both headed for our rooms. The upstairs was dark and I felt chills. Damon must have noticed because as I was at the bottom of the stairs he grabbed me by the waist and jolting me. I yelped.

"Damon! That's not funny!"

He laughed, "It kind of is."

We finally reached the top of the stairs before we were near my room. I opened my door, scared of what lurked in the dark and before I could turn my lights on, Damon grabbed me by the shoulders and scared me once again. I turned around exasperated at his little joke. I smacked his chest, "Damon!"

He laughed and I joined in with a nervous laugh, embarrassed for falling for it again. "Stop it. I'm genuinely scared."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he smirked. "Don't worry. That guy next to your bed isn't going to get you."

I turned around and stared into my dark bedroom afraid of what I might see. There, next to my bed I saw a small figure. I ran into Damon's arms, too scared to think of stopping myself.

With one arm around me and the other reaching for my lights he giggled, "Relax, it's just your lamp."

He held me at arms length and stared into my eyes, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

 **Damon:**

Without thinking, I pulled her in and kissed her cheek. I pulled away and her eyes were at me, confused by what I had just done. I brushed away the hair from her eyes and cupped her face. I leaned in and brushed my lips to hers. "Goodnight, Elena."

As I pulled away, I felt a tug on my shirt. "Stay."

* * *

 **How'd you like it or dislike it? Let me know in the comments :)**


End file.
